1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a planting tray and, more particularly, to a lightweight, wearable, easy-to-clean, reusable structure of a planting tray.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasingly serious environmental pollution and attention about food safety issues, various non-polluting organic foods (vegetable, fruit) are gradually popular. However, the global ecological environment accelerated deterioration, there is less and less uncontaminated land, so that cost of soil cultivation of organic vegetables and fruits is high and whole production is limited, it is difficult to meet needs of consumers.
Therefore, indoor cultivation technology provided for adjusting crop growth cycle has been widely developed and mature gradually by using lighting system (LED, halogen lamps) in the recent years; wherein it is more popular that supplying liquid fertilizer in hydroponics or aerosol way.
Equipments commonly applied for hydroponics or aerosol cultivation are mainly setting a planting tray on a predetermined container or channel, multiple planting holes thoroughly set on the planting tray are provided to insert planted plants and let roots of the planted plants extend into the container or the channel, to absorb nutrients in the container or the channel for growth. However, a common planting tray is made of Styrofoam material, which has the following drawbacks in use:
1. Its ingredient Polystyrene cannot be decomposed through the natural environment, wasted materials will harm the ecological environment.
2. Density of material is not high, pores on the surface are larger, scale may be easy remained, so it is hard to clean and cannot be used many times, and its intensity is poor that it may be easily damaged in use, so it is difficult to reduce cost effectively.
In view of the drawbacks of a conventional planting tray, the inventor researched and improved the drawbacks and the present invention is finally generated.